A wireless telecommunication carrier may face many challenges in finding and troubleshooting wireless communication device and carrier network issues that degrade the quality of service for their subscribers. These issues may lead to customer complaints, subscriber churn, and revenue loss for the wireless telecommunication carriers. While key performance indicators on network performance may provide some insight into the performance of the carrier network, such key performance indicators may not provide a complete picture. For example, such key performance indicators may not provide proper visibility on the real service experience of subscribers. Further, because key performance indicators are often aggregated on a network cell level, they may not provide insight with respect to non-network problems, such as subscriber or handset specific problems. Thus, key performance indicators on network performance generally do not provide an end-to-end view of the performance of all elements involved in a wireless telecommunication chain.
The lack of a comprehensive end-to-end view and proper troubleshooting tools may cause network engineers of the wireless telecommunication carrier to spend too much time performing manual analysis of customer complaints, even though the diagnosis and resolution of many complaints may be automated. For example, network engineers may spending an average of 30 minutes to resolve each subscriber trouble ticket, and the average turn around for the resolution of a subscriber trouble ticket may be as long as two days. Furthermore, as many as a quarter of the subscriber trouble tickets may go unresolved due to the lack of visibility to the underlying root cause at the time the issue actually occurred. The delay and the failure in resolving customer complaints regarding quality of service issues may result in a loss of revenue, customer base, and business reputation for the wireless telecommunication carrier.